Founders Day
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: Founders Day is approaching and Elena finds herself having to deal with a jealous boyfriend, a lying friend and an evil uncle. What will happen when Uncle John puts a plan in motion that threats Damon and Stefan?
1. The Day Before

New Story! I know what you guys are thinking. What the hell are you doing posting another new story? You have like four other ones going on already! Well too bad! I had the idea so I'm going with it! So read the rest for details and such!

**Summary: **Founders Day is approaching quickly and with the drama thickening Elena finds herself in a situation where she's having problems with everyone. To top it off Stefan is doing the jealous boyfriend routine to Elena about her friendship with Damon. What happens when she's had enough?

**Characters: **Damon, Elena, Stefan, John, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Anna, Alaric and Jenna.

**Pairings: **Damon/Elena, Caroline/Matt, Jeremy/Anna and Alaric/Jenna

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that involves the CW television show or L.J. Smith's Book. (Can I own Ian Somerhalder for a few hours though?)

**Founders Day**

**Part One: The Day Before**

"Stefan?" Elena called from the front porch way of the boarding house. Elena had something to ask him and she couldn't seem to find him around town. Elena walked in and saw Damon sitting on the couch. "Ever hear of knocking Miss Gilbert?" He asked sarcastically.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked as she walked into the living room and saw Damon drinking –again-.

"Probably out sucking some puppies dry." Damon replied as he patted the seat next to him. It was awkward to be around him especially when Isobel had just told her that he loved her. She had a feeling it was true especially when she saw Damon's face the other day when she had said it out loud.

"Ha-ha." Elena said as she sat down next to him still feeling that awkwardness. Elena was silent as Damon stood up to get another drink. Those words Isobel said were still running fresh in her mind, _"He loves you." _

"You want one?" Damon asked snapping her out of her trance. She shook her head still silent and he shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself." Damon then walked over to her and cocked his head to the side. "Is this about last night?"

"Is what about last night." Elena asked innocently and quietly.

"This silent treatment, is it about what Isobel said?" Damon asked as he sat right down next to her. Elena shook her head and said, "I'm not giving you the silent treatment." Damon frowned. She must feel uncomfortable about finding out that he loves her like this. He really wanted to assure her that it wasn't true, but he couldn't.

Damon sighed and said, "Elena…" Elena looked to him and huffed, "It's just a little awkward to be around you now." Damon frowned at what she said and then rolled his eyes. "Let's go do friend things Elena. We'll go to the mall or whatever the heck you do with Bonnie and Caroline."

"You'll go to the mall? What if I said I wanted us to go get pedicures?" Elena asked feeling that awkwardness slowly fade away. Damon's attempts at making her laugh were taking it away.

"You can call me Damonita." He said with a wink. Elena laughed and said, "I'd love too, but I really have to talk to Stefan."

"Great, let me go get my purse as we'll go when you're done with Mr. Brooding." Damon smirked and walked up the stairs. Elena was left still laughing a little at the purse bit as Stefan walked in with a smile.

"What's so funny?" Stefan asked as he walked into the living room. Elena turned to Stefan and smiled at him. "Just something Damon said to me." Elena was happy with Damon and she looked to Stefan and said, "I need to talk to you."

Stefan's frown dropped in the fear that Elena was leaving him for Damon. They had become friends and he was jealous. They had never had the chance to become friends first. They were a little rushed and they dated to start. It had worked up to a point. Elena would now sometime's go to Damon to talk to other than him.

"Is everything ok?" Stefan asked.

"Everything's fine Stefan. I just need to know if you'll go on the Founder's Day float with me." Elena asked with a smile. A wave of relief washed over Stefan and he smiled. "Of course." Then he sat down on the couch and looked over to her. "Care to join me?"

"I'd love too but I'm going shopping with Damonita." Elena giggled. Stefan was confused for a minute and then turned around to look at her fully. "Damonita?"

"Yup, that'd be me." Damon said almost on cue with Elena's purse over his shoulder. Elena raised and eyebrow and Stefan felt a ping of jealousy. Damon was the one making Elena laugh and going shopping with her. It should be him that does that not his brother. Stefan didn't want to seem like a jealous boyfriend so he watched Elena walk up to him. "See you later."

Stefan smiled and Elena pecked him on the cheek and walked out the door trying to get her purse back from Damon. Stefan's smile fell as he heard Damon's car start and Elena laugh again. It was like someone stabbing him in the heart over and over again.

"So you just left him there?" Elena asked with a laugh. Damon was laughing now too.

"Yup I just left this random guy with his pants around his ankles and his hands behind his back." Damon smirked as they pulled up to the mall.

"You'd make a horrible cop." Elena giggled and opened up her door and grabbed her purse before Damon could. Elena was glad that the awkward tension between them was gone for now. They had only been in a car for a few minutes and Damon had been able to make her laugh uncontrollably, something that Stefan had never been able to do. Elena's eyes shot open when she realized she was comparing the brothers. She put the thought aside and walked into the mall.

"I need to go and get my dress from the tailors so if you want you can go and get your hair done." Elena said playfully.

"My hair is perfect. It doesn't need a stylist." Damon said as he followed Elena to the tailors. "Yes because everything about you is just perfect." Elena stated sarcastically.

Damon smirked at her and said, "I'm glad you finally see that." Elena rolled her eyes and told the man what she was here for. The old man quickly checked Elena out and she looked disgusted as she walked away from him. When the man was gone Damon burst into laughter.

"You just hit on by an 80 year old man!" Damon laughed. Elena frowned and her brow furrowed and she got closer to Damon and said, "I've been hit on by someone twice his age, and he can be a total asshole, do you know him?" Elena asked him harshly.

"Ouch, that hurts kitten." Damon said as the old man came back out with the dress. He looked suggestively at Elena again and she felt bile rise to her throat and he said, "It's a very big dress, would you like me to help you get in on?"

Elena instantly said, "No. I'll have him help me." She quickly grabbed Damon's arm and brought him to the dressing room. Damon laughed again and he was practically on the floor. "So creepy." Elena said with a frown.

"Well I benefit out of it so, let's get you out of these clothes." Damon said with an eyebrow wiggle. Elena frowned and said, "You can get out of the changing room now."

It was Damon's turn to frown and he made a tsking noise as he did it, "Now, now Elena. You dragged me in here and I'm not leaving until I see what I want to see." Elena glared at Damon and just started to unbutton her shirt. It was either Damon saw her wearing almost nothing or a creepy old man. You have to pick your battle, she thought as she was left in her bra and jeans.

"Can you open up the dress bag?" Elena asked the smirking Damon.

"Jeans first." Damon said leaning back against the dressing room wall. Elena frowned and just took off her jeans to see her black girl-boxers. Damon then turned around and grabbed the dress from the bag. Elena looked over and saw a huge brown dress that puffed out from the sides and a red ribbon around the waist. The design on the actual dress had swirls and Elena frowned. This was Caroline's idea.

Damon looked at the dress confused. "This doesn't look like you picked this out."

"Caroline wanted a Gone with the Wind style for the float this year."

Damon didn't say anything as Elena took the dress from him and slowly slipped into the dress and she fumbled with the zipper. She looked over to Damon and said, "A little help?"

Damon smirked walked up behind her and zipped up the dress slowly allowing his fingers and hands to glide along the zipper. He could feel the shivers that he was producing on Elena and he then backed off. Elena looked at herself in the mirror and said, "I think that it's fine."

Then the old man knocked on the door. "Miss Gilbert do you need any assistance with how the dress fits?" Elena gagged at the thought of the old man touching her and quickly said, "No it's perfect. I'll be out in a minute."

Damon was laughing again and Elena was feeling as if she could puke any minute. "Not funny." Elena said as Damon unzipped the zipper and Elena took off the dress. She quickly got redressed knowing that Damon was watching her every move.

Elena grabbed her clothes and the dress bag. She quickly paid the old man but before she could leave he stopped her again.

"May I see your cell phone Miss?" He asked.

"Um, why?" Elena asked. What the hell did he want with her phone?

"Well if you need me for anything I'll just be a call away." He winked. Elena frowned and said, "I have the tailor number at my house, and I think I'll be fine." She then quickly walked away from the tailors and outside of the store with Damon laughing like a hyena.

"Shut up. That was disgusting." Elena said as she walked away with the dress bag. She was feeling a little hungry. "No, that was the funniest thing I've seen in my life. Or un-life but still."

"After that I need a shower or something." Elena said as she started walking towards the food court. "Is that an invitation?" Damon asked.

"You're supposed to be Damonita today not perverted Damon." She said as Damon walked with her to the food court. "There is always going to be the perverted Damon no matter who I play."

"Whatever." Elena said as she walked to Subway, grabbed a sandwich, quickly ate and said, "Anywhere you want to go?"

"Armani!" Damon said with a smirk. Elena rolled her eyes but followed him to the designer store where she saw eight gay guys there. Damon walked in and said, "What do you think my ass would look good in?"

Elena frowned and said, "You're so gay." Then she watched Damon grab 12 shirts and pants and walked to the changing room. Elena sat there for hours watching Damon come in and out of the change room showing her everything he had picked up. Finally he had come to a decision that only 4 shirts and a pair of jogging pants would suffice.

"You done?" Elena asked. He really did take a long time at stores; she had to get some rest for tomorrow's events and it they had already been in the mall for a good 7 hours. Stefan was probably freaking out.

"Yes, you have a hot date with Stefan or something?" He laughed. Elena glared at him and said, "No, but tomorrow is Founder's Day and I need some rest."

Damon quickly paid for his clothes and they started walking back to his car. "Ah, I remember the first Founder's Day Celebration." Damon said as he placed his bags in the trunk and Elena spread her dress out in the backseat. "You were at the first one? Didn't people think you were dead?" Elena asked as she got into the passengers seat.

"Yeah, but I just compelled them to forget if they started to freak out. It was after the vampire apocalypse and nobody ingested Vervain anymore." Damon said as he started to drive off.

"Very nice." Elena laughed. "I am so glad I have Vervain on me 100% of the time."

"If your boyfriend hadn't had given that to you when he did, I would've compelled you to kiss me." Damon stated.

"Oh yeah! That night at the football game when I slapped you. I completely forgot about that!" Elena giggled.

"That was a good slap. Did you ever slap anyone before me?"

"No, I believe you were my first." Elena said watching the window and scenery.

"You make it sound like I took your virginity or something." Damon laughed. Elena glared at him and said, "Don't make me slap you again."

Damon smirked at her as he pulled up to the boarding house. "You staying the night?" He asked as he got out and grabbed his bags from the trunk.

"I don't know. Maybe." Elena said as she grabbed her dress and brought it inside. Stefan was pacing in the living as Elena called out. "Elena?" Stefan asked as Elena walked into the living room with Damon behind her.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Can I talk to you?" Stefan asked. Elena frowned and looked over to Damon. "Thanks Damon." She said.

"No problem." He said as she walked up the stairs with Stefan. Elena smiled at him one last time before finally walking at Stefan's pace.

Elena turned up the stairs and to Stefan's room. Stefan closed the door and looked to Elena and frowned. "What's wrong Stefan?"

"You and Damon." Stefan said.

"What about me and Damon?" Elena asked with a frown.

"I don't think you two should be friends anymore." Stefan said sternly.

_**Stefan is so mean! What did you think of the new story?**_

_**-How did you like the old man trying to get Elena?**_

_**-Damon and Armani? **_

_**-Stefan? How do you feel about Stefan?**_

**Don't worry there is a plot to this story and it involves all the characters that I listed above. Let's just say John's up to something. **

**Review Below Thanks! –Taylor!**

**V**


	2. Talk

I love the response I am getting for this! I am going to make this a full-blown story! The plot will thicken. LOL!

Please enjoy this chapter!

**Previously:**

**Elena turned up the stairs and to Stefan's room. Stefan closed the door and looked to Elena and frowned. "What's wrong Stefan?"**

"**You and Damon." Stefan said.**

"**What about me and Damon?" Elena asked with a frown.**

"**I don't think you two should be friends anymore." Stefan said sternly.**

Founders Day

Part Two: The Talk

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena asked as she sat on Stefan's bed.

"It's exactly what it means. I think maybe you and Damon just shouldn't be friends." Stefan said sitting beside her.

"Why not?" Elena asked angrily that Stefan was suggesting she not be friends with someone.

"It's just that you seem to be spending more time with him than myself, I just feel that he's going to make history repeat itself." Stefan said.

"That's your reasoning? So I'll spend more time with you? So history won't repeat itself?" Elena snapped. "So what? Next you'll be telling me that I can't hang out with Caroline or Bonnie?"

"No, its just Damon. I don't trust him." Stefan said.

"I trust him Stefan!" Elena scowled at him. She was beyond mad that he was suggesting this. Elena hated possessiveness she wasn't a doll.

"You don't understand Elena!" Stefan snapped.

"No, I understand perfectly. I have a possessive boyfriend who can't help but limit my friends!" Elena frowned.

"It's either me or Damon, Elena!" Stefan said having a hissy fit. Elena was shocked. She was asking her to only have him as a boyfriend or just Damon as a friend.

Elena frowned and looked at Stefan with tears in her eyes. "Just so you know Stefan, I hate possessiveness and jealousy. Everyone feel jealousy but you learn to live with it. When my boyfriend asks me to stop being friends with someone because they want more time with me, it makes me angry. Then you ask me to pick between a friend and you! I'm not a doll Stefan!" Elena paused as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I am asking you to pick Elena, it's for the best. I don't want Damon interfering with anything." Stefan said.

"He doesn't interfere with us anymore! He's actually supporting us, and you would know that if you listened! I'm sure that he's jealous over us and he keeps it to himself. He accepts the fact that I have a boyfriend and I spend time with him too!"

"He's still a monster Elena. He may have the slightest bit of humanity showing but he'll always be a hell-bound monster." Stefan said. Elena had tears freely streaming down her face and Stefan looked at her.

"He's not a monster Stefan, I wish you could realize that!" Elena yelled.

X

Damon was listening in on Stefan and Elena and was very angry with Stefan for suggesting that she stop hanging out with him because he was taking away his time with Elena.

We're just friends! Damon thought as he listened to Elena's anger rise also. Damon smiled that Elena wasn't afraid to yell at Stefan. Then he heard the most damning thing that had come out of Stefan's mouth.

"It's either me or Damon Elena!" Damon suddenly got a lot more interested in listening into their conversation but he heard a lot of screaming, yelling and Elena defending him. Damon was shocked that he was such a big deal to Elena.

He became unfocused and missed the rest of the conversation until he heard the door open and someone slam it. Then the door opened again and Stefan begged, "Why Elena? I love you!"

"You asked me to choose and I did!" Elena snapped and Damon could practically hear the tears as she walked away from the room and down the stairs. Elena wiped a few tears from her face and walked into the living room and grabbed her dress. She then noticed Damon was in the room and she simply gave him a weak smile and a, "Thanks for today." Then she walked out the front door with her keys and cell phone. Damon just assumed that Elena had chosen to be his friend rather than Stefan's girlfriend.

Damon listened to Elena's car drive off and then when it was gone Stefan came down stairs with his face drawn blank and glaring at him.

"Well hello to you to." Damon said coyly as Stefan walked into the living room. Stefan glared at him again and Damon said, "Not my fault that you got all possessive of someone who clearly didn't want to be possessed."

"If you weren't here everything would be perfect!" Stefan snapped and walked into the kitchen.

"Well you make me feel like a million bucks." Damon said sarcastically as he got up from the couch and poured himself a drink.

X

Elena drove to her house and when she arrived she grabbed her dress and walked inside to see John sitting on the couch.

"Elena, do you have a minute?" Her uncle John asked as she shut the door.

"Now's not the time." Elena said with a sniffle. John frowned at her and said, "It concerns your little vampire boyfriend."

"I don't give a damn! He's not my boyfriend!" Elena said as she walked up the stairs leaving Uncle John with a confused scowl on face.

Elena went upstairs with her dress and placed it on the back of her door and walked to the bathroom. Elena washed off her face from crying just as Jeremy walked in. Jeremy was still mad at Elena and she knew this.

"Oh, um, sorry. I'll leave." Elena said walking out of the bathroom and back into her room.

Elena sat on her bed and grabbed her diary from behind her picture frame and started writing.

_Dear Diary:_

_My world has officially turned upside down. Today I went on a shopping trip with Damon. He was a lot of fun. I had to pick up my dress but he ended up spending hours in Armani. I told him that he acted pretty gay. But when we got back to the boarding house Stefan seemed angry. He brought me upstairs to talk to me and he told me that I had to pick between him and Damon. I broke up with him. I hate possessiveness! So I'm not longer Stefan's girlfriend but I still get to be Damon's friend. Jeremy still hates me so that's perfect. My Uncle John is still an asshole and I have a feeling that Bonnie is hiding something from me._

_~Elena._

Elena put her diary away and looked over to the clock. It was only 9:00. She was absolutely upset with everything. She needed someone to talk to but the only person around at this time was Jenna and she didn't need to know about vampires.

Elena paced around her room debated whether to drop out of the Mystic Falls parade. She didn't have an escort and she was really wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

"Just quit." She muttered to herself and then grabbed her cell phone to call Caroline. She didn't dial at first but she placed her phone down and went downstairs to grab a drink before she decided or not.

Elena walked downstairs to see her Uncle John passing her on the stairs, Jeremy in the living room with Anna and Alaric standing alone in the kitchen.

"Mr. Saltzman?" Elena asked as she walked to the cupboards. Alaric turned to her and smiled. "Call me Alaric, Elena." He said.

"Ok." Elena said as she filled up the glass she had grabbed. Alaric looked at Elena and frowned. "How's Stefan doing?"

"Possessive." Elena muttered to herself and then looked up to Alaric and said, "He's fine." She said.

"No more cravings?" Alaric asked.

"No I don't think so." She said trying to get off the topic of Stefan.

"Hmm, is there something wrong?" Alaric asked. Elena didn't say anything for a minute and just as she was there was a knock at the door. Elena walked past Alaric just as Jenna also walked out of the washroom. Elena walked to the door.

Elena opened the door to Damon. Elena smiled and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about you and Stefan." Damon said as Elena opened the door for him.

"Um, yeah." Elena said awkwardly as Damon walked in and closed the door. Damon was going to say something but Jenna yelled out, "Who's at the door?"

"Damon." She responded and he smiled at her.

"I honestly thought you were going to pick Stefan." Damon said as he walked into the living room and saw Anna and Jeremy walk upstairs.

"As soon as he asked me to stop being your friend I was going to dump him." Elena explained.

"But you broke up with him just so you could be my friend." Damon said confused.

"You've changed a lot Damon, and I really do like it." Elena said.

"Do I get a reward for my changes?" He smirked. Elena laughed and hit him playfully. "You can have a hug." Elena said sarcastically.

"I was thinking differently, but ok." Damon said ignoring her sarcasm and hugging her.

Elena was caught off guard by Damon's sudden hug but laughed and hugged Damon back. They stayed like that for a while until some cut in, "Oh look who it is."

Damon let go of Elena and looked over his shoulder to see John. "Great, it's you." Damon said sarcastically. John ignored him and looked straight to Elena.

"Can I speak to you now?" John asked unhappily.

"I'm in the middle of a conversation." Elena frowned at him.

"That wasn't conversing that was hugging." John retorted. Elena frowned and glared at him. "I really don't want to talk to you, go bug Jenna or something."

"I heard that!" Jenna called from the kitchen. Elena smiled and said, "Sorry."

"It'll only take a minute, Damon can stay if he wants too." John said with a glare.

"Just go away." Elena said as she nudged Damon to go upstairs. Elena walked with Damon to the staircase and Damon looked to him and smiled.

"I'd say that it's been a pleasure but…" Damon said with a smirk and walked past Elena to her bedroom.

John frowned and walked into the kitchen to see Alaric and Jenna.

X

"So what are you going to do about the Founder's Day parade?" Damon asked as he took note of the dress that Elena had picked up with him today.

"I don't know. I think I'll just drop out of it. I don't have an escort anymore." Elena frowned.

"You have an insanely hot vampire in your bedroom who is completely available tomorrow." Damon said dropping a little more than a small hint. Elena rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Damon, will you be my escort tomorrow?" She asked playfully.

"Hmm, I don't know…" Damon said coyly. "Damon!" She laughed.

"Fine, and you know what, I'll even put my hair the way it was for the original celebration." He winked.

"Was it the same?" Elena asked.

"Guess you'll find out tomorrow." Damon smirked and walked over to the window. Elena pouted and then Damon looked over to her and said, "I have to tell you something."

Elena noticed the lack of playfulness in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Well originally Stefan was supposed to tell you this but apparently under the circumstances, I will." Damon said.

"Tell me what Damon?" She asked with a frown.

"I figured out who you're birth father is…" Damon said not really wanting to bring it up.

"You did?" Elena asked as she walked closer to him.

"Yeah, Isobel didn't exactly tell me but I put two and two together."

"Who is it Damon?" Elena asked.

"John." Damon frowned.

X

Bonnie was at her house freaking out. She had never actually cast the spell on the vampire weapon. It was still powerful and could kill any vampire. Including Stefan and Damon.

She still blamed Damon and Stefan for the death of her Grams but she didn't want them (or at least not Stefan) to die. She needed to warn Stefan before it was too late.

Bonnie grabbed her cell phone and looked through the contacts and saw Stefan's name and hit the call button.

"Hello?" Stefan answered on the third ring.

"Hi Stefan, it's Bonnie. I need to talk to you." She said just wanting to get to the point.

"Now really isn't the time Bonnie. I have a lot of things going on at the moment."

"I need to talk to you! It's urgent! It's about Elena's, Damon's and your survival!" Bonnie yelled.

"I don't care about Damon and Elena!" Stefan snapped.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused. Weren't they still dating?

"Just some stuff happened, but what about the survival part?" Stefan asked.

"You need to get out of town. The weapon that I supposedly destroyed is still working. You need to get out!"

Stefan was silent for a moment until he said, "You never actually took the spell off."

"No, Stefan but you need to get away if you don't want to die!" Bonnie pleaded.

"I thought you blamed me for everything? Shouldn't you want me dead?"

"I'm just a little mad, you shouldn't deserve to be dead." Bonnie said.

"Ok, I'll leave in the morning." Stefan said.

"What about Elena and Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"They can rot in hell." Stefan said before turning off his phone.

X

_**Ok, I know that Stefan was really OOC but I think this story needed it! Please Review!**_

_**Elena and Damon doing the founder parade?**_

_**Stefan and Elena are over?**_

_**Any other characters you are interested in seeing?**_

_**What do you think Uncle John wanted to talk about?**_

_**Do you think Uncle John has an evil plan? **_

_**Bonnie wants to save Stefan, Damon and Elena?**_

_**Elena finding out about John being her father? **_

_**-Taylor**_


	3. Founder's Day Morning

Sorry it's been a while but you know, tests, tournaments, failing that test, parents on my case, coming so close to bronze and losing it in the last round of play. Anyway enjoy this chapter. After seeing the last episode I have no idea where I am going to go with this story.

**Previously:**

"**No, Stefan but you need to get away if you don't want to die!" Bonnie pleaded.**

"**I thought you blamed me for everything? Shouldn't you want me dead?"**

"**I'm just a little mad, you shouldn't deserve to be dead." Bonnie said.**

"**Ok, I'll leave in the morning." Stefan said.**

"**What about Elena and Damon?" Bonnie asked.**

"**They can rot in hell." Stefan said before turning off his phone.**

X

Founder's Day

Part Three: Founder's Day

"John! John's my father?" Elena frowned as she sat on her bed and contemplated this.

"It's not for sure but it's very possible. He dated Isobel when they were fifteen and that's when she was going to give birth to you." Damon said as he sat down next to her.

"All these years I've hated this man only to find out he's the only real family I have left." Elena said as she buried her face into her hands.

"Don't worry about it Elena, you've got me. And I can be pretty damn fun." Damon said gesturing to the bed they were sitting on.

Elena laughed and got up from the bed and said, "Even when I find out something life changing you're still trying to seduce me."

"Do you expect anything less?" Damon asked as he walked to the window.

"No, I guess not." Elena smiled at him as he climbed onto the windowsill.

"See you tomorrow." Damon smirked and ducked out the window.

"Bye." She whispered as she grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and tank top. She quickly fell into a deep sleep but with her sleep came dreams.

X

Bonnie rushed over to the Salvatore Boarding House to talk to Stefan. He didn't want Damon or Elena dead, he was just angry. She needed to get him to talk to her.

Bonnie parked her punch buggy (I don't know which car she has so I made it up) in the driveway beside Damon's blue car and quickly got out. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Bonnie waited for a few minutes until the door finally opened to reveal Stefan frowning at the door.

"I told you I would leave tomorrow." He said sternly.

"I'm not here to tell you to leave. I'm here to talk. The Stefan I know would not just say that he wanted Elena and Damon to rot in hell." She frowned.

"There isn't much too talk about." Stefan said without emotion.

"You're being more brooding than ever!" Bonnie snapped as she stepped inside. "We need to talk, and get you to your senses!"

"I don't know if you really want to hear it." Stefan frowned.

"I want to hear it Stefan and you want to tell someone." Bonnie frowned. Stefan sighed and stepped out of the way and Bonnie moved towards the living room and Stefan followed.

Bonnie sat down and Stefan sat directly across from him. "What happened?"

Stefan opened his mouth and began to talk of what had happened only hours before.

X

Damon walked home slowly thinking of how he was going to make his hair looking like it did in 1864. He couldn't really put his finger on it.

It was curly and it gave him a fresh looking face and he made every girl swoon back then, even as a human.

Damon remembered that he had used some olden day gel that made it curl at the edges. Elena would practically be at his feet if he turned on the charm tomorrow too.

Damon smirked at the thought of Elena Gilbert being his completely. Maybe he still had some of that gel at the house. Damon smirked as he arrived at the boarding house to see some punch buggy beside his car.

Damon frowned at the tacky car and walked into the house to see Stefan pouting on the couch and a dark haired girl sitting across from him. He ignored the girl and walked up the stairs.

He walked into his bedroom and looked for the gel that made his hair 1864-like. Tomorrow he was going to drive Elena crazy with lust. Hopefully.

X

"_Hmmm, Damon." Elena moaned as placed chaste kisses down her neck. They were lying on the most phenomenal bed Elena had ever seen. It had to be larger than a king sized. There were large pillars that stood at each side and opaque curtains that draped across them. _

_She wasn't really paying attention to the bed but to Damon who was now kissing down her chest and every time he wandered over a button he undid it. Elena reached for Damon's shirt and pulled it up and over his head and she was stunned by what she saw. _

_The hardest chest she'd ever seen and a small line of hair that started at his belly button and went down to his apparently raging length. Elena felt her mouth water and Damon smirked and laughed at her. _

"_Like what you see?" Damon asked._

_Elena looked up to him as he slid off her shirt leaving her exposed in a black bra with a small purple bow. _

"_Mhmm." Elena simply replied as she dragged her nail down his chest and he growled playfully. Elena smiled and Damon pressed his lips against hers. Elena fumbled with Damon's belt until it finally came undone. Damon smirked at her and Elena pulled down his jeans slowly. _

"_You sure?" He asked as he practically ripped off Elena's jeans. _

"_Positive." Elena murmured into his ears as she slowly pulled down his black boxers. _

Elena woke up in a sweat and sat up. She swallowed air and looked around her room. She had dreamt of sex (or the things leading up too.) with Damon and the most damning thing was it was the best dream she had ever had.

It was such an intimate dream that she felt the need for a warm bubble bath to take her mind off of it.

Elena looked over at the clock and saw it was already four in the morning. She had to be up soon to get ready so she decided to just wake up now and take the bath she so desperately needed.

Elena walked into the bathroom and ran the bath. As the water started to fill up the tub she walked into her room and grabbed her dress out of the bag and placed it on the bed along with the shoes she was going to wear with it.

She looked to the clock and saw it hadn't even been five minutes and the tub still wasn't full. Elena frowned and decided maybe she should wake Damon up. As Elena approached her phone a text message appeared and the screen lit up _Damon._

Elena laughed and wondered how he did that.

_You up? Damon. _

Elena laughed at his simple text.

_Guess. ~Elena._

Elena placed the phone in her pajama bottom pocket and walked back into the bathroom and sat on the counter waiting for the tub to fill.

_Well seeing as how you're texting me and I can see you I think you are. Damon._

Elena looked around and when she turned back to the front of her she saw Damon smirking at her. Vivid images of the dream popped up throughout her mind as he sat up on the counter next to her. Elena was almost lost in trance until Damon shook her.

"You ok? You seem to be distracted." Damon smirked at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine just had a different dream than usual." Elena said without thinking and quickly regretted it. There was no way she was sharing that dream with Damon.

Damon smirked towards her and said, "Want to tell me all about this dream?"

"Not really." She said as she poured some bubble bath into the tub.

"Come on. You can explain it to me as we take a bubble bath." Damon said as he sat on the edge of the tub.

"_We _are not taking a bath together." Elena said as she turned off the water.

"I heard you shared one with Matt." Damon frowned.

"We were 10 months old." Elena frowned back. Damon pouted and ran his hand along the water.

"It's a really big bath. I wouldn't want you being lonely." He smirked.

"I won't be lonely. I'm pretty sure you would be texting me." Elena said as she slowly pushed him towards the door.

"More like sex-ting." Damon said as he let her lead him out of the bathroom. Elena smiled and patted his shoulder and said; "See you in a few hours."

"Do I get a good-bye kiss?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"In your dreams." Elena said as she walked back into the bathroom.

"I bet that was your dream." Damon smirked and disappeared out his window.

Elena frowned and she walked to the bathroom and took off her clothes and got into the bath. Elena let the bubbles wrap around her body and unfortunately her thoughts started up again.

Stefan was such an asshole at the house but she still had feelings for him. It was going to take time to get over him but she was sure she could, especially with the dirty dream she had just had of the other brother.

People said that life was complicated and they weren't far off. Jeremy still wouldn't talk to her, Bonnie was still a little distant and now Stefan was probably a little more than pissed off at her. She had chosen Damon over Stefan, the one she had told that she loved more than once. But Stefan was starting to act like a jealous boyfriend and he was being controlling. Damon was easy going and he made life just a little bit happier for her. It was like he could show her what happened before her parents died. Elena stopped thinking and got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her room.

It was only around 5 in the morning and she felt a little drowsy. Elena walked towards the bed and collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

X

"Oh my god Stefan. Elena chose Damon over you?" Bonnie asked after hearing the whole story.

"Yeah, I asked to her and she thought I was being jealous and possessive." Stefan said actually quite happy to get this off of his chest.

"Do you really want them to rot in hell?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I'm just so mad at her choice." Stefan frowned.

"I understand but you need to know what John is planning." Bonnie asked knowing that Founder's Day was starting in a few hours. She needed to tell him about this.

"What is it?" Stefan asked, as Bonnie looked very concerned.

"The spell didn't work on the machine that I deactivated. You have to leave town if you don't want to die. It's harmful to vampires. I know that if Damon ever got hurt Elena wouldn't forgive me." Bonnie said.

"When is this going to happen?" Stefan asked as he stood up and Bonnie walked towards the door.

"When the fireworks start. It will work within a five block radius so just get five blocks away for five minutes and you'll be fine." Bonnie said as she walked to her little bug.

Stefan sighed as he saw Damon walking up the driveway and pouting at the bug before continuing to him.

"Damon, did you hear that?" Stefan asked.

"I don't listen in to every single on of your conversations Stefan." Damon frowned.

"Then you have to hear what Bonnie told me." Stefan said to Damon. Damon smirked at him and said, "I heard her something about John Gilberts Invention and we have to be five blocks away from the fireworks."

"I thought you said…"

"I said I didn't listen to all but I never said I didn't listen in on that one." Damon smirked as he walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To text my new BFF." Damon laughed as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

X

Elena was still sleeping when she heard a phone-ringing coming from her side table. Elena woke up and saw it was 6:35 and she had to get ready to be there by seven.

Elena looked at her phone and the screen lit up Damon once again.

"Hello." Elena answered as she touched her now dry hair.

"Hey, you still in the tub?" Damon asked.

"No, I'm about to get dressed so can I please talk to you later?" Elena asked as she walked to the bathroom and turned on the hair curler. Elena walked to her drawer and grabbed some underwear as Damon sighed over the phone.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the parade." Damon said and Elena could practically hear the pout.

"Bye." Elena said before hanging up. Elena quickly got changed and Jenna was soon in the room telling her to get up.

"I am up." Elena laughed from the bathroom as she curled her hair in her dress.

"Need help?" Jenna asked as she walked into the bathroom. Elena smiled at her and said, "Can you zip up my dress?"

"No problem." Jenna said zipping it up quickly and smiling at Elena.

"You look great Elena." She said as Elena walked away from the mirror. Elena looked over to the clock and smiled at Jenna. 6:52.

"I really have to go meet Damon and get ready for the parade." Elena smiled and started down the stairs.

"Damon? I thought you asked Stefan." Jenna frowned.

"Stefan and I got into a fight and Damon offered to be my escort." Elena said as she walked to the door.

Jenna didn't say anything as Elena walked out the door to start Founder's Day.

X

Ok so how was it? Review! -Taylor


	4. Parade and Fireworks

Hey Guys! Here is your new chapter of whatever the heck this story is. Enjoy!

**X**

**Previously:**

"**I really have to go meet Damon and get ready for the parade." Elena smiled and started down the stairs.**

"**Damon? I thought you asked Stefan." Jenna frowned.**

"**Stefan and I got into a fight and Damon offered to be my escort." Elena said as she walked to the door.**

**Jenna didn't say anything as Elena walked out the door to start Founder's Day.**

Founder's Day

Part Four: Parade and Fireworks

Elena walked around the decorated town square looking for Damon. Her hair was perfectly curled and her dress was swaying around her hips. Elena looked around and couldn't seem to find Damon anywhere.

"Looking for Stefan?" Matt asked, as Elena turned around to see Matt in a cast and Caroline on his arm. Elena smiled at them and said, "No. We got into a fight last night and broke up."

"Oh, that's horrible! Who's going to be your escort for the float?" Caroline asked.

"Damon." Elena answered waiting for Caroline and Matt's blow up.

"Damon! What the hell? Elena are you freaking insane?" Caroline asked. Matt frowned. "I barely know the guy and I think he's an asshole. He hooked up with my mom!"

"I know he's done some bad stuff but we're trying out the friend thing so please don't get angry at him or me." Elena said as she frowned at them.

"If he tries anything, I will find someway to murder him." Caroline sighed. Matt rubbed Caroline's arm with his good hand and said, "Let's get a coffee before the parade."

Caroline nodded and followed Matt into the grill. Elena frowned. Matt and Caroline were not impressed, then again anyone who had something to do with Damon wasn't impressed except her. It was like she was the only one who could tolerate him. Elena sighed and walked to go find her missing escort.

X

Damon was a little late getting out of the house. Stefan was brooding and accusing him of stealing her girl and what not. He just left and ignored him.

He had spent a good 40 minutes perfecting his hair just for Elena. It looked just like it did in 1864. It was curly and perfectly messy. His father had never liked his hair as a matter of fact his father never really liked him that much anyway. Stefan was always the golden child leaving Damon with the title of _Son who never did anything to live up to the Salvatore name. _Blah, blah, blah it was just a bunch mumbo jumbo that he honestly didn't care about.

Damon used his vampire speed to rush to the outskirts of the town center and slowed down to a walk to find Elena.

He walked around until Anna stopped him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Can I find the girl I'm supposed to be escorting first?" Damon asked with a scowl.

"No, I need to tell you about the fireworks." Anna snapped. Damon frowned and said, "I already know about the fireworks, I'll deal with it."

Anna didn't say anything and let Damon go. They were at equal strength but Damon was a little more skilled than she was. She didn't feel like dying today. She watched Damon look around.

Damon stood in a grassy area near the fountain until he saw Elena walking towards him. His jaw dropped when he saw her hair curled, make up perfectly applied and the way her dress fitted her.

Elena had finally found Damon and was blown away by his appearance. He really did clean up good, especially his hair. That must've been what his hair looked like in 1864 like he told her he was going to do. Elena smiled at him and Damon smirked at her. She walked towards him and said, "There you are."

"Here I am." He mocked. Elena laughed and he said, "You look beautiful."

Elena blushed a little and said, "Thanks. You look fantastic."

"It's the hair." He smirked at her. "I like it. Is that what you looked like when you were human?"

Damon gave her another smirk and said, "I was still insanely sexy as a human." Elena laughed and said, "Ok, whatever gets you up in the morning." Damon smirked at her and extended his arm to her as Mayor Lockwood came on the speaker and said, "Will all Miss Mystic Falls competitors and escorts please go to their floats. The parade will begin in a few minutes."

Damon smirked at her and led her over to the parade. Elena and Damon got on the float just below Matt and Caroline and the parade started. "How long is this parade?" Damon asked putting on a fake smile for the town and waving his hand in the air with his other hand around Elena's waist.

"We haven't even been on for five minutes. And it's over once we get out of the town square." Elena laughed.

Damon pouted and just sucked it up for about twenty more minutes. When the parade stopped Damon helped Elena off of the float. Elena smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"I think that hair style should come out more often." Elena said as they walked to the change rooms on of the old buildings in the town. "I think that it's a once in a lifetime specialty for most. I don't want people getting to much of my hot hair."

Elena looked at him and said, "That doesn't even make sense." Damon frowned and Elena said; "I'll see you after I get changed."

Damon smirked at her and quickly got changed and was out before she was shutting the door. Elena rolled her eyes and locked the door. Elena got changed and as she unlocked the door someone grabbed her and sniffed her neck.

Elena screamed as the man put a hand over her mouth and said, "You don't ingest it Miss Gilbert." The man cackled and bit into her neck.

Elena tried to scream but things went black as she heard the door open and the man let go of her and run.

X

Damon was waiting and when he heard the door unlock he waited for Elena to emerge until he heard a muffled scream from inside. Damon jumped up and dashed in to see a vampire from the tomb sucking down Elena's blood. Elena had passed out and the guy saw him and dropped her.

Damon caught her before she made impact with the floor and called out to her. "Elena." He paused and there was no response. "Elena, wake up." He begged her.

Elena lolled her head as if proving she was still alive but just hanging on. Damon knew what he had to do. He ripped open his wrist and placed it into Elena's mouth.

He let the liquid go past her lips and she must've got a little because she tried to push away his wrist. "No." She muttered.

"Elena you have to drink it. You're dying." Damon said and shoved his wrist into her mouth. Elena resisted until Damon forced it down more and she finally sucked on the wound a little. Damon watched her neck until it was healed. Elena pushed his wrist away and Damon helped her up. "Thanks." She managed to say.

"Who was that?" Elena asked as she leaned on Damon for support. Damon put an arm around her waist and brought her to the bathroom and said, "A vampire from the tomb, they must be looking for founding families."

"So they come after me in midday? I thought you, Stefan, Anna, Pearl, Isobel and Katherine were the only ones with that lapis lazuli thing." She said.

"Apparently he had a witch friends." Damon said as he grabbed a face cloth from the counter and washed the blood off of Elena's neck. Elena nodded and when Damon was done he dried it off and they were quiet for a minute and they gazed into each other's eyes.

Damon and Elena both found themselves leaning into each other. When they were just about to kiss Caroline yelled for Elena. Elena backed off Damon and hopped of the counter and Damon followed her to Caroline.

"Caroline?" She asked as she approached her. Caroline smiled when she saw her. "There you are! Guess what!" Caroline exclaimed.

"What?" Elena asked. Damon stood beside her and Caroline said, "The Miss Mystic Falls Council got the best float award!" Caroline practically jumped on Elena and hugged her while bouncing up and down. Elena almost fell over if it wasn't for Damon who caught her again. Elena looked over to him and mouthed thanks. Damon nodded as Caroline backed off of her.

"I have to go tell the Fell twins!" She said as she walked away bouncing with every step. Elena looked at Damon and he laughed. "That's why we broke up."

Elena glared at him and said, "No you broke up with her because you almost killed her." Damon smirked and said, "You can't change who I am."

X

At the old Gilbert building John Gilbert was preparing the device for the fireworks until Mayor Lockwood interrupted him.

"John, we have a problem." He said as he walked over to him.

"What? We already know that vampires are coming for the founding families. We are going to get them." John said putting the device in the case.

"They've changed when they are going to attack. They found out about our plans. We are going to have to change our time too." Lockwood explained.

"When do they attack now?" John asked as he finally turned to look at the mayor.

"After the fireworks. At the Miss Mystic Falls Dance Encore. They know that they are all founding families."

"Then that's when we start the device. Every vampire will be destroyed." John said as he smiled at the mayor and waited for the dance.

X

**Before The Fireworks**

"Ok, we have to leave now." Damon said to Elena as they walked to the outskirts of the town square.

"Is he about to start that device?" Elena asked. Damon just nodded and when nobody was in sight he raced them a good six blocks away. They stayed there for about 10 minutes until Damon was sure it was safe to go back.

"It's over?" Elena asked. "Yeah, the device can only last ten minutes and the fireworks are over."

Elena nodded and Damon rushed them back to the festivities. It was quiet for a few minutes until Mayor Lockwood came on the speaker and said, "There will now be an encore dance of the Miss Mystic Falls competition."

"There's an encore?" Damon asked with a frown. Elena looked puzzled too; she didn't even know that there was one. "I guess so." She said as Damon led her over to the dance floor.

X

Bonnie was with Stefan and they were discussing the device from a safe distance. "Stefan, it says in the book that any vampire will be overcome with pain and it will feel like nail shattering their skull."

"I know. The fireworks are over but I'm almost positive nothing happened yet. Damon and Elena are probably far gone by now."

Bonnie nodded her head. "I also read that anyone with vampire blood in their system will be over come with pain too. So innocent people might die."

"Vampire's don't usually share blood unless they want to save someone they care about and most of the time vampire's have no emotions, so I think we're fine in that department." Stefan smiled. Bonnie nodded and started casting a spell.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked. Bonnie didn't answer but quickly finished the spell and there was a small picture in front of them almost like something was projecting a picture. There was nothing on the screen at the moment.

"I want to see who were the vampires or just incase someone is innocent. The only down fall is that it won't start until a vampire dies." Bonnie said.

Stefan agreed and for the moment they waited.

X

Damon and Elena were on the dance floor waiting for the music to begin and Damon saw people moving around in the crowd almost as if stalking. Damon ignored it because he knew that the device was done.

"Let the encore presentation begin!" Mayor Lockwood said and then started running off the stage. Damon felt a little uneasy but ignored it again and the music started as they started the dance they did at the Gala.

The music went on for a few seconds as Damon started to smile at Elena again. Then he got a sharp pain in his head and Elena looked as if she was in pain also. He looked around before it got more painful and saw everyone else looked normal.

The pain took over and he dropped to the ground. "Damon?" Elena asked as she felt the pain in her head grew immensely. She saw someone else drop and she felt her head and she cried out in pain as she fell to the ground beside Damon. The pain grew stronger and the next thing she knew there were people all around them and someone was stabbing the both of them with needles.

X

John waited in the basement of the old Gilbert building waiting for his associates to come with the vampires. He sat patiently as he finally saw the vampire he was looking for being dragged along by some deputy named Bruce. Damon was still alive but weak from the dose he gave him.

"Look who came for a visit?" John laughed as he smiled at him and Damon tried to fight off Bruce. It was useless the effects were too strong for him.

"You… bastard." Damon managed as he was dragged off to the basement. John's face dropped when he saw the next one coming in. The machine affected Elena? Damon must've turned her. John had to make a decision to keep a vampire daughter or kill her off.

"I didn't see this one coming." The deputy said motioning to the weak Elena because the machine was still on. "What do you want to do?"

John shook his head and gave Elena's head a pat and said, "Put her beside Salvatore." Just like his ancestor he chose Vampire hunting over family or love.

Elena was dragged off to the basement of the Gilbert building. More vampires came through such as a few from the tomb, and Mayor Lockwood?

John didn't even say anything and just put them in the basement and started pouring gasoline near the exit and up the stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you John?" Alaric said as he came down stairs. John frowned at Alaric and said, "I'm doing what should've been done in 1864. Killing this whole town's vampire population, minus one. Stefan Salvatore isn't here to witness his brother and ex-girlfriend burn to ashes."

Alaric looked over to see Damon and Elena passed out beside each other and Mayor Lockwood near.

"Elena? She's not a vampire!" Alaric exclaimed. John glared at him and said, "The device affected her." John said as he walked up the stairs while pouring gasoline down the stairs and lit up the basement. Alaric followed and got out his phone and called Stefan as he glared at John.

X

Bonnie and Stefan waited for the screen to have a picture when Stefan got a phone call.

"Hello?" Stefan answered.

"Get down to the Gilbert building!" Stefan recognized as Alaric. He hung up and then there was a picture on the screen. There was a dead vampire in a burning building and Bonnie was able to move the picture.

Stefan was frightened by the images appearing. There were vampires on fire, burning, screaming and some dead.

Stefan was in shock when he saw his brother passed out. Then his heart stopped when he saw Elena passed out beside Damon. The picture was lost and he looked at Bonnie. She was crying. "Innocent person Stefan!"

"We have to go!" Stefan said as he grabbed Bonnie and ran to the Gilbert house not caring if anyone saw them. When Stefan arrived he dropped them off right beside John and said, "Where are they?"

"Where are who?" John asked as he turned around.

"Damon, Elena and Anna." Bonnie said with a frown.

"Take a chill pill witch." John said, "They'll all be dead soon, vampires, creatures from hell." John added.

"Elena's not a vampire!" Stefan shouted and caught the attention of the guards around the building.

"She was affected by the device!" John snapped back.

"Just so you know, the device not only gets vampires but those who have vampire blood in their system at the time!" Bonnie frowned and walked past them and to the utility entrance she knew was there.

Stefan followed and heard the burning in the basement. Alaric met up with them and said, "How do we get them out?"

"I'll have to use a spell." Bonnie said.

X

Elena woke up to a tremendous heat and some low screams. She felt a little woozy and she looked around to see Damon. Elena felt her heart drop and she looked over to see Mayor Lockwood just waking up on the ground a few feet away. She turned to Damon and shook him.

"Damon!" She yelled as his eyes fluttered open. She could tell he was still weak. "E-Elena?"

Damon tried to sit up and he only succeeded because Elena helped him. Mayor Lockwood looked over to them and said, "Elena? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I'm not a vampire." Elena said as Damon scooted over a little wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulder comforting her.

"Damon?" Mayor Lockwood said. Damon frowned at him and said, "The needle didn't affect you either. You're not a vampire. What the hell are you?"

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Vampire." Damon simply said. The mayor looked freaked out and back up and away from Damon and into a vampire.

"Oh, hi there _Mayor Lockwood._" He emphasized and then snapped his neck. Elena jumped and Damon fell backwards and brought Elena with him.

Elena just lay on his chest and didn't move. "I thought that stupid thing was done."

"Me too." Elena said feeling the heat getting to her. "Don't close your eyes Elena." Damon said as he shook her a little.

"But I'm so tired." She said snuggling into Damon's side and before Damon could stop her she had closed her eyes and her heart was slowing down. Damon felt a tugging in his chest as he tried to waken Elena but he felt the heat tiring him along side the Vervain poisoning he endured. Maybe this was the end for the both of them.

X

_**Ok, so if you review I will update again today. Maybe. I have to update College Away from you so, possibly. **_

_**Like the little twist of the episode? **_

_**Anna isn't in the building so no dead Anna. **_

_**Stefan wanted them dead so… now what? **_

_**Bonnie? Is she actually going to save Damon? **_

_**What do you think of this story? **_

_**Review! Taylor! **_


	5. Spells

Ok, so I left you with a cliffhanger but you'll be glad to know that I have a new chapter for you! Please Enjoy!

**Previously:**

**Elena just lay on his chest and didn't move. "I thought that stupid thing was done."**

"**Me too." Elena said feeling the heat getting to her. "Don't close your eyes Elena." Damon said as he shook her a little.**

"**But I'm so tired." She said snuggling into Damon's side and before Damon could stop her she had closed her eyes and her heart was slowing down. Damon felt a tugging in his chest as he tried to waken Elena but he felt the heat tiring him along side the Vervain poisoning he endured. Maybe this was the end for the both of them.**

Founder's Day

Part Five: Spells

"What kind of spell?" Alaric asked as he and Stefan walked into the building and saw smoke clouding the door.

"Just open the door and wait for the pathway to lead you to Damon and Elena. It will only last for about two minutes so you have to hurry." Bonnie explained. Stefan grabbed the doorknob and hissed when he felt the heat of it.

"Grab it quickly!" Bonnie demanded as she began. Stefan grabbed it and turned it ignoring the pain of the fire and looked to the raging fires below. Bonnie began to speak something in Latin and Alaric said, "I'll grab Elena. You grab Damon."

Stefan nodded because Alaric probably couldn't support Damon's weight. Bonnie was still muttering something and then a pathway appeared. Both Stefan and Alaric took this as an opportunity to run down the stairs to find Damon and Elena.

Alaric looked around and saw Damon and Elena snuggled into each other and Stefan and Alaric ran to them. Alaric scooped Elena up in his arms and Stefan got Damon and up and he regained consciousness. Damon was weak so Stefan wrapped his arm around his shoulder and Alaric was already half way up the stairs so Stefan used his vampire speed to run up to him and just as they got out the spell stopped.

Bonnie got on the other side of Damon and helped him walk outside to the fresh air. Alaric still had Elena in his arms and he walked outside and placed Elena down on the ground leaning up against the outside of the building. Stefan and Bonnie set Damon down beside Elena and called 911.

"Elena wake up." Alaric said as Bonnie and Stefan made calls. Elena made a slight movement but not a lot. Damon was still trying to be able to move more. Damon stretched his fingers and looked over to Elena. She had no burns due to the vampire blood in her system, she was healing automatically, but she was in rough shape.

Her heartbeat was almost nonexistent and he knew that she needed to be woken up to get her heartbeat up again or she was going to undergo surgeries that she honestly didn't need.

Damon managed to move a little bit and shake Elena. "Elena, wake up. Please." Damon begged as he started to feel more circulation in his body. He knew the vervain was starting to pass. Elena gave him a quiet moan in response.

"Elena, please, Kitten wake up!" Damon said a little louder and she lolled her head to the side.

"Kitten? Really?" Alaric glared. Damon glared back. "I call her that all the time. And now really isn't the time to hate me."

"Elena open your eyes, don't let the darkness get to you!" Damon called. Elena coughed a little and her eyes fluttered open slightly.

"I thought it was… a L-light." She managed to mutter. Damon smirked and grabbed a hold of Elena's hand. "Even when she's dying she gives me snarky remarks." Damon said as he heard and saw lights coming towards them. The ambulance and fire-trucks were coming.

"You're going to be ok, Elena. We're going to come up with a story why you were in there." Alaric said as he stood up and tried to get Damon up.

"Vervain isn't gone yet." Damon said slouching to where Elena was with her hand still in his. Bonnie and Stefan came running back after waving down the ambulances. "Are they ok?" Stefan asked.

"We're awake." Damon frowned at him. "But thanks, to you too witch."

"I have a name." Bonnie scowled. Damon smirked and said, "You do?"

Bonnie frowned and couldn't possibly understand what Elena saw in him. He was so sarcastic and a jerk. The ambulance pulled up and people were instantly swarming Damon and Elena.

**X**

When that device was activated Tyler, Caroline and Matt were driving to his house to get away from the activities.

"They both just dropped!" Caroline said still referring to Damon and Elena at the dance.

"Something must've happened." Matt said with a frown. The device was over but Tyler was still getting after-effects of the device and he still heard the noise as if it was on replay in his head.

"Do you guys seriously not hear that?" Tyler asked as his hands were forced to go to his head.

"Dude!" Matt yelled as the car spun out of control and hit a fence. Caroline's side took the hardest hit and she was flung forward. Thank god for seatbelts or she would've been out the window already. Tyler's eyes were shut and Matt called an ambulance as Caroline and Matt climbed out of the car and saw one come almost instantly.

The medics pulled Tyler out and placed him on the ground.

"Oh my god." Caroline muttered as her head started to feel lighter. "Care? You ok?" Matt asked as she fell backwards in his arms. "She needs help!" Matt cried as Caroline's face went pale.

**X**

Elena and Damon were now at the hospital. Elena was getting examined and Damon was better and he could move again so no examination was necessary. Damon was pacing around the waiting room with Bonnie, Alaric and Stefan sitting and chatting. They had called Jeremy and Jenna to the hospital and they weren't there yet. But another person came in along side, Sheriff Forbes, Matt and Tyler. On the gurney was Caroline passed out and medics swarming around her. They rushed her into the back and the four of them came to Damon, Stefan and Bonnie.

Matt and Tyler frowned at all of them there and Sheriff Forbes looked at all of them oddly. "What are you doing here?" She directed mostly to Damon.

"You didn't hear about the fire?" Damon asked. The sheriff frowned and said, "No, what happened?"

"Damon and Elena got stuck in the basement of the old Gilbert building alongside and bunch of other people. We got them out but all the rest were dead." Stefan explained.

"And Tyler you might want to call your mother." Alaric said quietly.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're father." Alaric simply answered. Tyler frowned and got out his phone. Just at that time Alaric got a phone call. Alaric left the hospital to answer.

"Are you ok?" Sheriff asked Damon. Damon nodded and said, "I'm fine but Elena is barely holding up."

Liz frowned and said, "Caroline got into a car accident and has internal bleeding she has to go in for surgery." Damon was about to say something when Alaric walked in. "I have to go get Jeremy and Jenna their car got a flat tire. I'll be back."

Stefan and Bonnie got up and said, "We'll go with you." With that they ran out of the hospital with Alaric. Leaving Tyler on the phone, Matt sitting down next to Liz and Damon still pacing.

"I have to leave. My father's dead." Tyler said running out of the hospital also. Leaving Matt, Liz, and Damon waiting for something.

"What happened out there tonight?" Liz asked as he pulled Damon off to the side.

"You have to understand something about me. You're going to hate me when I tell you what I am and what happened tonight." Damon said taking Liz further away from everyone.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The reason the Gilbert building was on fire was because John was burning vampires. Using the town as bait." Damon explained.

"I knew about that, he knocked me out. But why was the Mayor, you and Elena in the building?"

"I have no idea what Mayor Lockwood was. The vervain didn't affect him. Elena was in there because she has vampire blood in her system when the device went off. The vervain didn't affect her either." Damon stopped to let her figure it out.

"How did she get vampire blood? Elena asked.

"From a really close vampire friend." Damon said hoping she would catch on.

"Bonnie isn't a vampire, she's descended from witches and she goes out in the sunlight." Liz said.

"Yeah, but so do I." Damon said getting annoyed. Liz took a moment until it hit her full force.

"You?" She asked backing away. Damon shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Liz tensed and said, "But you supplied us with vervain, you killed that vampire at Caroline's party." She said.

"That was my best friend. I've know her for a long time." Damon frowned. "But you killed Logan Fell, and you're part of the council!" She said backing away.

"Liz, listen to me. I may be one but my brother and I tried to save the town tonight. There were vampires planning on killing all the founding families. Elena got attacked in midday and I had to save her with my blood. I can save Caroline."

"Damon, you're one of them. You couldn't have been one when you gave us the vervain." Liz said still backing away.

"I'm 169 years old Liz!" Damon said in a yelling whisper. "I'm one of the original Salvatore brothers!"

"What am I supposed to do with you? Let you roam the town freely? Kill innocent people?" Liz asked.

"I haven't killed or fed from anyone in months! I came on your side. You want to know about the blood bank? My brother went on a blood high, and just so you know, he's on the animal diet now. Deer, birds and bunnies! I've been on it for a while too!"

Liz looked shocked. The man she thought was helping him against the vampires had actually been one the whole time. "I will go in there and save Caroline. Slip her a little blood before she goes into surgery and guarantee her survival."

"Yeah, as a vampire." Liz spat. "Only if she dies. It'll take a day to get out of her system and she'll be fine again. Please Liz, I came to this town wanting to destroy it, but now I'm here to save it. I'm actually caring about the people in it! Please let me help!" Damon begged.

Liz looked at him and said, "If you kill anyone in this town I will stake you. But I trust you. Please go help Caroline." Liz said giving up. Damon had saved Caroline once before, he had saved the town from vampires, he'd even saved her from the wrath of Lockwood and she personally had a little bit of a crush on him. A downfall was that Elena Gilbert knew all about this and she was now involved. She wanted to keep as many people out of it as possible.

Liz watched Damon walked away and compel the doctors to get to Caroline. Liz frowned and watched him come back. "She's fine. I compelled the doctors to check her out and if the bleeding was over that she was to stay the night and then she could go home, vampire blood free."

Liz nodded and said, "Thanks Damon, just please, I'm still on edge." Damon nodded as the nurse called out. "Anyone here for Elena Gilbert."

Damon smiled at Liz and turned around. "Yeah, I'm here."

"How are you related to Miss Gilbert?" The nurse asked.

"Not related, I'm her, um, fiancé." Damon said making something up. He just needed to see Elena make sure she was all right and friend wouldn't really count as getting in.

"This way then." The nurse said as she led him to a small room where Elena was. She knocked on the door and said, "Miss Gilbert, your fiancé is here."

"Fiancé?" Damon heard her whisper. Damon laughed and she just simply said, "Ok."

The nurse opened the door slightly and nodded him in and she left. Damon walked in and Elena laughed. "You're my fiancé now?"

"No, she wouldn't let me in if I wasn't linked to you in someway. Friends can't see you yet." He smirked.

"Thanks, I need to see someone." Elena said. Damon noticed she didn't have any tubes anywhere, just a few wires here and there judging her heartbeat.

"Yeah, how are you doing?" He asked as he sat down on the bed careful not to sit on her legs.

"Fine, I just had smoke in my lungs preventing me from breathing. They got it all out and thanks to your blood I have no burns." She said smiling at him.

"When can you leave?" Damon asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Elena smiled. Damon frowned at her and said, "Your friend, Caroline. She got into a car crash tonight and she had internal bleeding."

Elena's face dropped. "What?"

"She was dying and I gave her my blood to save her." Damon said reaching his hand to brush a hair from her face.

"What about the Sheriff? She'll stake you if she ever finds out!" Elena said grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Damon smirked at her concern for him.

"Sounds like someone would miss me." He smirked. Elena smiled and said, "Seriously though."

"I told her about myself and Stefan, and thanks to our 'help' towards the town, we aren't going to get staked and she's going to keep it herself." He said.

"Good." Elena said releasing his hand. Damon smirked at her and said, "The nurse is coming back, so I probably have to go."

"Ok." She said as she sat up and held her arms out to her. Damon smirked but obliged and gave Elena a hug.

"If we keep acting like this we are going to be engaged." Damon laughed. Elena pulled back and gave him a light slap on the arm.

"Glad to know your still an ass." She smiled as the nurse walked in walked in with Jenna, and Jeremy.

"I'll leave." The nurse said as walked out. Jenna rushed over to Elena and Jeremy walked to Damon.

"How'd you get the nurse to let you in? It's family only for her right now." Jeremy whispered.

"I told them I was her fiancé and they totally bought it." Damon laughed. Jeremy smiled, "You care about her enough to be." He muttered under his breath.

Damon glared at Jeremy and said, "You know I heard that." He frowned.

"It's the truth." Jeremy said as she looked over to her sister and Jenna. Jenna was freaking out and Elena just nodded her head along with it.

"I'm going to go, see how everyone's holding up." Damon said slipping out of the room. He walked down the corridors to see Anna standing pale at the seat and Damon walked over to her and said, "What's wrong?"

"Katherine's back. She's at the boarding house waiting for you." Anna whispered. **X**

_**Ok, so it looks like Katherine is just magically showing up everywhere! Review for me please! **_


	6. She's Back

I'm back! I have three stories on the go and this is the second that I have updated today! Please enjoy the next part of the story.

**X**

**Previously:**

"**I'm going to go, see how everyone's holding up." Damon said slipping out of the room. He walked down the corridors to see Anna standing pale at the seat and Damon walked over to her and said, "What's wrong?"**

"**Katherine's back. She's at the boarding house waiting for you." Anna whispered.**

**X**

Founder's Day 

Part Six: She's Back

"She's at the house waiting? For me?" Damon asked with a frown. Anna nodded and said, "What are you going to do to her?"

"Show her exactly how I feel about her." Damon smirked. Damon walked out of the hospital and walked to where no one could see him and he ran to the boarding house.

He opened the door and smirked. "Katherine?" Damon looked around and saw Katherine smirked at him from the living room. "Damon!" She said with a smile and ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Damon smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you." Katherine said as she squeezed him harder.

"You left for quite a long time Katherine." Damon said pulling away from her.

"I know. But you understand right. I had to move on to add effect for my big return scene." Katherine smirked.

"I think I like this big return scene." He smiled. "It could go any which way."

"We should have a blast from the past night." Katherine suggested as she ran her hands down his chest.

"No, because that would involve Stefan. It's just you and me Katherine and I'm going to show you how much I've missed you." Damon smirked as he pulled her in and kissed her viciously.

**X**

Sheriff Forbes walked into the hospital room to see Caroline after they examined her.

"How is she?" Liz asked to the doctor.

"She's made an amazing recovery. Her cuts have healed and the bleeding has stopped. She's going to be 100% fine. But we're going to keep her overnight for safety purposes." The doctor said.

"I understand." Liz said as she looked at Caroline's sleeping body. She owed so much to Damon at the moment.

"If her wounds hadn't of healed so quickly she would be dead by now. I guess she lucked out there." The doctor smiled as he left the room.

Liz smiled. Damon had saved Caroline's life twice now and he was a vampire. Life had some interesting twists and maybe not all vampires are as bad as they're made out to be. Even his brother Stefan was one and he wasn't that bad.

Liz shook his head and gave Caroline's forehead a quick kiss before leaving the room.

She walked out to see Alaric standing in the waiting room. "What are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"I came for Elena and apparently Caroline too." Alaric said with a smile.

"Why are you here for a student?" Liz asked.

"Jenna's close to me and she asked me to come." Alaric explained. Liz nodded her head and said, " I'm glad that you aren't a complete ass like the last history teacher."

"Did you know I found a jack-ass file in his desk?" Alaric said with a little laugh.

"A jack-ass file?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, but it was pretty much an ode to Jeremy Gilbert." He laughed.

"Oh, that must've been after his parents died. That man had no heart, if you slipped up his was on you for the rest of the year." Liz explained.

"Yeah." Alaric laughed.

"I hope that things get back to normal in Mystic Falls, with all these car crashes, fires and deaths people are going to nominate us for most disaster prone town."

"Isn't that the truth?" Alaric laughed.

**X**

Katherine kissed Damon back and smirked. She pulled back just a little to make him want more. Damon backed away and Katherine remembered hearing about this Elena girl. So she pulled away further and smirked at Damon. She walked away and to the scotch table and said, "So who's this Elena girl?"

"What about Elena?" Damon asked as he approached her.

"Seems like you love her." Katherine frowned.

"Elena's a friend." Damon said as he walked around to her.

"She seems like a cuddly friend." Katherine frowned.

"I think I should get things straight for you." Damon said as he crushed Katherine into the table using his body. Katherine gave off a little moan and Damon smirked.

"I hate you bitch." He whispered in her ear and brought out a stake he had been hiding in his back pocket and thrust it into her back to her chest. Katherine gasped and Damon smirked.

"You're right Katherine, I think I might love Elena, but you, you I hate. Have fun in hell." He said as he shoved the stake in further and she crippled to the ground.

Damon let her fall and he wiped off his lips. She tasted like death and alcohol. A royally nasty combination if you asked him. Damon turned around to the doorway to see Anna standing there.

"I knew it." She whispered.

"Knew what?" He asked as he turned around and poured himself a drink in a different glass that Katherine used.

"That you loved Elena." She smirked and appeared in front of her.

"I just added that for effect." He snapped as he turned away from her and sipped his scotch.

"I heard the whole conversation. I was personally starting to believe that you were going to go back to her." Anna said as she appeared in front of him again.

"She tasted nasty. I am never doing that again. But at least she's gone." Damon smirked and kicked Katherine's dead body.

"Don't get away from my statement. You love Elena." She smiled as she examined Katherine's dead and crippled body.

"Do not." He simply said as he finished his drink and grabbed Katherine's wrists.

"Grab her ankles, I got to get rid of this." He said motioning to Katherine. Anna frowned, "Not until you admit it."

"Admit what?" Damon asked as he started to drag the body across the floor. Anna caught up to him and put her foot on the body making it more difficult to move the body.

"That you love her!" Anna said.

"You're not even her! So why should you care?" Damon snapped as he tried to move the body again and moved it very slowly.

"Because I love gossip and I love to be right." Anna said as she sat down on Katherine's dead stomach.

"Move or you're going in the fire too!" Damon snapped again.

"Stop avoiding the question! You easily said to Katherine." She frowned.

"I was playing Katherine, I wanted those to be the last words she had ever heard!" Damon frowned back and let Katherine's hands hit the floor as he went and sat on the couch.

If he couldn't get the body out of here maybe the Sheriff could. Anna wouldn't have anything to say then. Anna was still pestering him as he made a call.

"Hello?" Liz answered.

"Hey it's Damon, can you get down to the boarding house and pick up this body?"

"Yeah, I'm actually stuck with Alaric Saltzman at the moment though."

"Oh, yeah, he knows too, he'll help bring him over too." Damon said as he hung up the phone.

"What the hell are you calling the sheriff for?" Anna hissed as he hung up the phone.

"Getting her to move her. I don't really want to touch her again. She's all clammy." Damon frowned.

"You're such a girl, about everything. You even admit that you love a girl." Anna snapped.

"I'm not a girl. I'm an insanely hot, sexy vampire! Male Vampire!" He added then poured himself some more alcohol.

"You wish." She muttered. Damon glared as there was a knock at the door and it opened.

"It's Alaric and the Sheriff." Alaric called.

"In here!" He called as he put his feet up on the coffee table and Anna ran out of the house and into the forest. Alaric walked in and frowned. "Who's dead?"

"An old bitch." He said pointing to the body on the floor. Liz walked into the room and said, "Oh my god! Elena was a vampire!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I told you that she wasn't."

"You lied to me?" Liz asked with a frown as she moved to the body.

"No, this is Katherine Pierce. My ex from like 145 years ago." Damon frowned.

"Katherine Pierce, I've seen that file at the office." Liz said as Alaric walked over to him.

"Do you have issues with exes?" Alaric whispered.

"No, but she left me for 145 years and expected me to get back together. Then she made some smartass comments about someone I care about." Damon said in the same volume as before.

"We can probably just burn her in this fire." Liz said pointing to the fireplace.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone was burnt in there." Damon muttered and Alaric frowned at him. Damon smirked and cringed at having to touch Katherine again. He threw her into the fire and brushed off his hands.

"Thanks, Damon." Liz said as she walked out of the house. Alaric looked at him and said, "We're going back to the hospital if you want to come."

"I'll get there on my own." Damon said as he walked out the door and into the forest ignoring anything else that Alaric said. Damon ran to the outskirts of the hospital and entered it.

He saw Jeremy and Jenna talking to the doctor. Damon walked in and Jeremy nodded him over. Damon walked up to them and the doctor acknowledged his presence. "This is a family only conversation."

Jeremy smiled at him and said, "He's her fiancé, don't worry about him." Jenna turned her head and glared at him. Damon rolled his eyes at her and the doctor said, "She is able to come home tonight but we found traces of a wound to the neck. It was very, very small. We didn't even notice it the first time, or second for that matter. So ask her about it and then we will talk later." The doctor said as he walked away.

Jenna glared at him again. "What?" He asked.

"When were you guys going to tell me about your engagement?" He snapped.

"We aren't. It was an excuse so I could see her. Jeremy just went along with it." Damon said.

"Nice, lie to a doctor." Jenna said.

"Like you haven't done it." Damon muttered. Jenna frowned and knocked on Elena's hospital room door.

"It's Jenna, Jeremy and you're fiancé." Jeremy smirked. Jenna frowned and Damon glared.

He heard Elena laugh and she said, "Come on in then."

Jeremy, Jenna and Damon walked in to see Elena just adjusting her top. "Where'd Stefan and Bonnie go?" She asked as she smiled over to them.

"They went back to the festival to grab your stuff." Jenna said as she walked over to Elena and looked at her neck and saw the small puncture.

"What happened there?" She asked.

"Oh, um." Elena said looking at Damon for something to say. He shrugged his shoulders and she said, "Probably some debris from the fire landed on my neck when I was passed out."

"Oh, ok." Jenna said as Jeremy walked in and hugged her. Damon put leaned against the doorframe as he waited for Jeremy too pull away.

"Sorry that I've been ignoring you." Jeremy said. Jenna smiled and then her phone went off. She looked at the text.

"Crap!" Jenna said.

"What?" Elena asked. Jenna explained how even though her boss knew she was at the hospital that she had to go to a meeting until tomorrow night or she was fired.

"Go, I'll get home." She said. Jenna smiled and ran out of the room. She smiled at Damon.

"Where's my hug?" He asked.

"You got it earlier." She teased. Damon walked to her and said, "Do I have a like a limit of hugs." He teased back.

"No." She smiled and walked over to Damon and hugged him. Damon hugged her back and whispered, "Katherine came back tonight."

Elena pulled away, "What?" She looked pale and as if she was going to throw up.

"I killed her, she's dead. Don't worry about it." Damon said. "She pissed me off."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Well I better not get on your bad side then, I don't want to be the next one to have a stake in my heart."

"Fair enough." She smiled. "I'll take you home."

"Ok." She smiled. Jeremy smiled at them and walked out of the room with the two of them. Damon grabbed Elena's hand and she looked at him weird. "Doctors still think we're engaged."

"Right." Elena said as she walked into the waiting room where Stefan and Bonnie were now standing again. Bonnie turned to them and she smiled. "Elena!" Bonnie said as she wrapped his arms around Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Elena said hugging her back. Stefan walked up to them and smiled. Bonnie let go and back to Stefan. Stefan smiled, "I'm sorry Elena, I shouldn't have made you choose like that."

"No problem, you were jealous. I understand." Elena said. "I'm just glad everyone else is ok."

Damon glared at her and she frowned, "What?"

"You almost died tonight and your more concerned about someone else?" Damon asked.

"Caroline almost died tonight too, I think she needs someone to look out for her too." Elena said.

"Yeah, but she's also perfectly fine, and healed." Damon stated as the nurse walked up.

"We are closing for the night but we can't let Elena go without someone taking her home." She said.

"I got her." He said.

"You're her fiancé, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, can we leave now?" He asked.

"Yes, please go ahead."

Stefan glared and Bonnie looked confused. "We'll explain later." Damon said as he took Elena's hand again and looked over to Jeremy who had found Anna.

They all walked out to where nobody could see them and Damon rushed Elena back, Anna took Jeremy and Stefan took Bonnie. They all arrived at Elena's house and Bonnie frowned.

"When were you going to tell us about you two?" She asked. Damon smirked and said, "After the wedding, we were going to elope to Vegas and then tell you."

Elena elbowed him in the stomach and he smirked. "We aren't. It was just Damon's excuse to see me."

"Oh." Stefan said. Then he looked over to Bonnie and back to Elena. "I still love you Elena. I want to get back together."

Elena frowned and opened the door to the house and walked inside. Stefan frowned. "Can I talk to you privately about this?" She asked.

"Sure." He said as they walked into the laundry room.

"So? Will you come back to me?" Stefan asked.

**X**

_**OK, so I would so I am leaving you there! Reviews please, and yes Katherine died quickly, and such but I have other plans to pop up so don't give up on the story yet! More Caroline, Matt and Tyler stuff coming up too, so… **_

_**Did you think Damon was going to go back to Katherine? **_

_**When is Damon going to admit his love for Elena to someone other than Katherine? **_

_**Stefan wanting Elena back? Hmm, what do you think? **_

_**Taylor … **_


	7. Making A Choice

I'd like to thank all the reviewers! Love you guys!'

**X**

**Previously:**

"**I still love you Elena. I want to get back together."**

**Elena frowned and opened the door to the house and walked inside. Stefan frowned. "Can I talk to you privately about this?" She asked.**

"**Sure." He said as they walked into the laundry room.**

"**So? Will you come back to me?" Stefan asked.**

**X**

Founder's Day

Part Seven: A Choice

"Stefan…" Elena started as she looked at Stefan's face and his puppy dog eyes. He had seriously hurt her when he told her that she had to choose. She couldn't just forget that. It wasn't the greatest timing ever either, she had just about died tonight and now he was asking her this.

"Elena, I'm sorry for asking you to choose between Damon and I. I was stupid, Bonnie made me realize that." Stefan paused and added, "I love you Elena."

Elena frowned, truth be told, her heart was already moving away from him and closer towards Damon. He had been the one to try and save her from the vampires, the evil mother and he had even tried to save her from embarrassment at the Miss Mystic Falls Gala. Truth be told, she loved Stefan, but she couldn't be with him any longer with the feelings she had for Damon now, or maybe she could?

"Stefan, I…"

**X**

Damon listened in closely to their conversation, so was Anna apparently because she was honesty paying no attention to Jeremy who was threatening to kill himself if she didn't answer him. Damon ignored Bonnie and her constant nagging just to listen to what Stefan and Elena were talking about. He knew it was something about their relationship.

"You should've told her." Anna then whispered so quietly that Jeremy and Bonnie went without hearing it. Damon was the only one who did hear it.

"Told her what?" Damon whispered back as he heard those four words come out of Stefan's mouth, 'I love you Elena.' It made him cringe and he got a response.

"That you love her." Anna replied everything still going unnoticed by Jeremy and Bonnie who had given up and started playing video games. Damon didn't respond he just continued to listen in.

He heard the simple, "Stefan I…" From Elena and then Anna covered his ears and started making noise so he couldn't hear.

"What are you doing?" He yelled as he tried to get her off of his ears.

"If you won't admit then there is really no need to hear their conversation, too bad because it's gotten quite interesting." Anna smirked.

"Let go Anna." Damon hissed catching the attention of Bonnie and Jeremy who turned around to look at them.

"Admit it Damon, and you can listen, because they're finishing up their conversation." Anna said still making noise.

"Anna!" Damon yelled and moved around trying to get out his grasp.

"Just say it!" She said. Jeremy and Bonnie cocked their heads wondering what the hell was going on. Anna heard the laundry room door open and she increased the pressure on his head until she knew it started to hurt him.

"Why do you care?" He muttered through the pain of his head being pushed in.

"Because you're a mess when you don't admit things Damon." Anna frowned and sensed that Elena and Stefan were in the kitchen, she was determined to get him to say it now, she loved to mess around with him and plus, she needed to get him back for earlier at the fair for treating her like crap.

"Just say it or I crush in your skull." She threatened.

"You wouldn't." He muttered. Anna frowned and pushed harder and Damon heard his skull crack a little and Jeremy and Bonnie heard it because they were frozen in spot.

"Say it." Anna said as Elena entered the living room. Damon could only hear Anna's hands on his head and the cracking in his skull. The pain soon became unbearable, he started to feel woozy and he just yelled it out. "Fine! I love Elena!"

Anna smirked and released her hands from his head and Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, Damon and Stefan all went a different emotion on their faces. Bonnie had her mouth closed and her head cocked in confusion, how much had she exactly missed in her best friends life? Jeremy had a smirk on his face just like Anna. He knew that he loved her, as a matter of fact; Jeremy thought he was much better for Elena then Stefan. Stefan had a mixture of shock, anger and sadness on his face. He knew that Damon had come here to steal Elena away and make his life miserable, but to actually fall in love with the girl? Elena's face was priceless, her face had a hint of shock, and a hint of relief, a hint of amazement and her face was turning pink. Damon had just admitted to loving her? Even if it looked like Anna had brutally beat him to get the information she wanted but still, it was Damon.

Damon's face was full of pain, plain and simple pain. She was lying on the couch with his hands to his head as he swore to Anna. It was a variety of words that made Bonnie want to cover her ears.

"God Damn it Anna! You fucking bitch, running my damned head and making it feel like shit!" Elena managed to hear over the laughing of Anna and Jeremy.

"I'm going to go home." Stefan frowned. Elena stopped him and said, "I'm sorry Stefan, but after all of this…"

"I understand Elena, and you'll apparently always have Damon." Stefan said as he rushed out the door. Damon managed a smirk after hearing that but he was still on the couch rolling in pain. His skull was healing very slowly.

"I'm going to go make sure Stefan's alright." Bonnie said grabbing her keys and leaving out the door.

Elena looked over to Damon, then to Anna and then to Jeremy. Jeremy and Anna had stopped laughing but still had smirks plastered on their faces with Damon squirmed. Elena frowned and went to get Damon up and out of pain.

"What the hell did you guys do to him?" Elena asked. "I looked like you were beating him."

"I just cracked his skull open, he'll be fine." Anna smirked. Elena glared at her and Jeremy smirked, "I think she needs to admit to loving someone too. She's getting all protective of him."

Elena frowned and said, "I can hear you."

"I know you can." Jeremy retorted. Elena looked to Damon who was no longer squirming up sitting up and holding his face in his hands.

**X**

"She's going to be fine Matt, I promise." Sheriff Forbes said over the phone to Matt and Tyler. "And are you ok Tyler?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Tyler muttered. "Thanks Sheriff, please call us when she gets out of the hospital." Matt said before hanging up.

"Sorry man." Tyler said placing the phone on the charger.

"It's ok, she'll be fine, but you should really be with your mom. Your dad died tonight Tyler."

"She's at the bar, hitting it up with younger men. She seems to be taking to this brutally." Tyler muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry man. I didn't want any of this to happen." Matt frowned.

"It's not your fault he died. It's whoever started that fire's fault or the wires in the building's fault." Tyler said.

"I'm sorry dude." Matt said.

"No, I have to be sorry. I have caused nothing but trouble to you! I kissed your mom dude! You should be pissed off still." Tyler yelled. Matt backed off a little and said, "You were wasted, my mom was too, and I forgive you, just not her."

Tyler nodded his head and smiled. "I missed you Matt."

"I missed you too Ty." Matt replied.

**X**

John was walking home and he saw that the lights were on. Jeremy or Jenna must be home. Elena was dead and so was her little boyfriend. Just like Isobel wanted, but he felt horrible inside. Elena was his own daughter, and he had just thrown her aside as if she meant nothing to him.

John felt himself actually feeling bad about what he did he cringed and moved on. He opened the door to see Jeremy and that Anna vampire girl that he had never gotten to sitting on the couch staring at something on the other couch that he couldn't see.

"Hey Jeremy." John said as he walked into the living room and saw Damon and Elena sitting there. Well more like Damon with his hands in his face complaining and Elena comforting him.

Jeremy looked up and Elena also glanced up and gulped. "What the hell are you still doing here?" She said weakly.

"A better question is why are you two still alive?" He asked as Damon finally looked up and glared but then rubbed his temples. Jeremy glared over to John and then frowned. "You tried to kill them?"

"They're vampires Jeremy. No good vampires, you're just luckily that I didn't get to your little girlfriend." John hissed.

"I'm not a vampire! I had vampire blood in my system when the device started, that's why the needle never affected me!" Elena snapped.

"What?" John asked.

"Yeah, you almost murdered your own daughter." Elena managed out as Damon started to complete his healing.

"Daughter?" Anna and Jeremy said at almost the same time.

"I'm her real father." John frowned. That tugging was back that he tried so hard to keep away.

"I hate you." Damon muttered as he finally took his face out of his hands as he finished healing. He blinked a few times before he looked to Elena in embarrassment. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I think next door heard it too." Elena said. Elena looked over to John and Anna smirked at him.

"You'll be gone by 12 if you want to live." Anna said.

"You can't kill me." John retorted.

"I can if you don't have that pretty little ring on." Anna smirked. John frowned and said, "I'll be gone, but I'll be back in a few years."

With that John left leaving them alone. Damon frowned and Elena and she smiled and hugged him. Damon was taken completely off guard.

"I win 5 bucks." Jeremy said placing his upturned hand near Anna.

"What?" Damon asked as he hugged Elena back.

"I made a bet with Anna before she did that head thing to you. That if Elena loved you back I got five bucks and if Elena got back together with Stefan she got five bucks." Jeremy explained.

"She technically never said it." Damon smirked at her. Elena rolled her eyes and said, "Damon, I love you."

"That's what I thought." Jeremy said opening up his palm to Anna.

**X**

Stefan and Bonnie were back at the boarding house.

"You ok?" Bonnie asked.

"She didn't want me back."

"Stefan, you'll get over her. Don't worry about it." Bonnie said with a smile.

"I don't know." Stefan muttered.

"Just think of it as a new beginning." Bonnie smiled. Stefan smiled back and whispered, "A new beginning." And she was right, he had a whole eternity to do what he wanted and leave Elena to be happy until the day she died.

**X**

"Can you stop with the mushy crap?" Anna asked as Damon and Elena were still embraced in each other.

"Ok." Damon said as he pushed Elena from him and placed a hard, passionate kiss on her lips.

"Damon!" Anna laughed and muttered something about that not being any better.

"Oh, eternity is going to be fun with you two." Jeremy muttered and Damon and Elena parted panting and smiling.

"What? Are you going to do it?" Anna asked. Elena looked shocked and Damon looked confused. Jeremy nodded and Anna hugged him.

"Someone mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Damon asked.

"Oh, yeah, I asked Jeremy to be turned and now, here we go. Jeremy's to spend all of eternity with me." Anna said in a singsong voice.

Elena was going to say something but Damon stopped her. "Just let her do it. They're happy."

"Fine." Elena frowned. It was going to take some adjusting but she was sure that if she was going to be with Damon, she wasn't dying permanently for a long while.

**X**

_**Ok, didn't know how to continue or how to end it, so that's it. Hope you enjoyed the story! **_

_**-Taylor**_


End file.
